Tanseki
Tanseki is a female Contractor, as well as the Head Contractor at the D.C.R. with the Messier Code, BG-307. Out of all the American employed Contractors, she is the most feared due to her contract's similarities to the famed Contractor, BK-201. To complete her role as an agent of D.C.R., she is enrolled at the same school as her Contractor colleague, Ryan; thus giving the illusion to the general public that she is a regular seventeen year old girl. Background Tanseki is originally from Japan, and was living in Tokyo when the Gates appeared. As a girl from a poor family, she was often picked on in school and during one such incident, she used her new contract to kill one of her harassers by complete accident. Because of the incident, and fearing thier child would be found out, she and her family fled to America where she was accepted by the CIA and later the DCR. Appearance Tanseki is average height for her age. She possesses long purple hair, which she usually keeps tied back by a pink ribbon, and has purplish-red eyes. She wears a purple dress, with a white shirt underneath and tied at the waist by a large pink ribbon. She also wears purple upper arm coverings, and matching pants as well as purple arm guards on both arms. Personality Like most Contractors, she is very rational and though she can display emotion, it isn't a part of her usual thought process, thus making her (like all Contractors) a perfect killing machine. In the rare occasions that she has shown emotion, she is shown to be rather flamboyant; being rather sarcastic and hyper. As the head Contractor at the DCR, she is shown to take her orders seriously and to deal with situations in the same serious manner. When in combat, she doesn't toy around and is always aiming for the kill. Abilities * Electrokinesis: Her contract grants her the ability to control, manipulate, and even create electricity. She can only send this electricity through conductible material such as metal, water, and even her own body at times. Her contract also seems to have a magnetic property to it, which allows her to attract or repel metal. ** Obeisance/Remuneration: Her Obeisance is ripping up newspapers. * Enhanced Speed: She is incredibly fast, allowing her to keep up and outrun most enemies. * Gunslinger: She is proficient at wielding and using guns. * Hand-to-Hand Combat: The area she is most proficient at; she can defeat even armed opponents with her skill in physical combat. Equipment * Handgun: A black handgun that she uses often. * Metal Wire: Tenseki possess several roles of metal wire that she uses for various purposes in battle; usually to incapacitate an opponent. * Dagger: A normal dagger used for close quarters fighting. Synopsis I am not going to erase any of the information above since it may actually have to do with a character in Darker than Black, but the photo's placed to describe this character are not correct, these photos are of a Character out of the "Tales of Symphonia" Video game/ Anime. Her name is Sheena Fujibayashi, dont believe me? Heres a link to watch the first episode that she appears in the anime: http://www.animefreak.tv/watch/tales-symphonia-episode-2-english-dubbed-online-free That is Episode Two and you will find her at 16 Minutes in, and then again at 25 Minutes... and Then just about every episode following. Feel free to erase this if you want but either way that picture isnt of the character your describing above, no character in Darker than Black looks anywhere close to Sheena. Darker than Black Fanon Coming soon... Category:Contractor Category:Human Category:Ten Tailed Fox Category:Japanese Category:American